Whether or Not I Like it
by babsy
Summary: Romance of Chi-Chi and Goku. Or is it? This was not the choice of Chi-Chi, but she has to go through with it for everyone. She even has a love of her own! Will she ever find happiness with her new husband!
1. Marriage

****

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragonball and don't know what I would do with it if I did.

Whether or not I like it.

Chapter 1: Marriage

This is my first Dragonball fan fiction, but not my first romance genre. I can't seem to get off of it! This could have easily been a Dragonball Z fan fiction, but I like the limited fan base for Dragonball, and thought the story would be best suited to this particular timeline in the series. Anyway, I want to note that this is in the viewpoint of Chi-chi and any help would be much appreciated with details that I may have gotten wrong (I tend to know more about Z than about the original).

__

I didn't ask for this.

I looked the way a princess should at her wedding; flowing white gown, glowing cheeks, bright eyes, and perfect hair. It was the way any girl dreams of her wedding. I had a timid smile on my face as I walked down the aisle, guided by my father to meet the man I was arranged to marry.

Let me explain, I was promised at a very young age to marry a man named Goku who was a very strong and promising warrior. He is of a race called Sayian, and he possessed the strength of many men twice his size and age. He was just a young child when he agreed to marry me. In that time, I fell into love with a man called Tien, an intelligent warrior who was known for his spiritual strength. I was still very attracted to Tien on the day of my marriage.

When Goku and I exchanged vows, we were bound together. I knew that even if I was in love with Tien, I could not leave Goku because I knew it was wrong in my heart. I knew that in his heart, Goku would stay true to me, even though we barely knew each other.

At the reception, I sat next to Goku at a long, majestic table. He was laughing at something that Krillian, his best friend said. I couldn't help but look at Tien, who was sulking at his table, pushing food around his plate with chop sticks. Goku was looking at me through the corner of his eye, and he placed a hand under the table over mine.

__

Get off of me.

I was brash; I frowned and pulled my hand away. My face flustered, as did his, and we both went on, I looked at Tien, while he glanced at Bulma and her "new" boyfriend, Yamcha. Everyone knew that he liked her. Well, I didn't love him, why should he feel that way towards me? And why was he so eager to be close to me? The marriage was already ruined by the reception. I hated it.

It was late at night when the reception ended, and I was getting nervous about it. I didn't want to be alone with Goku. Who knows what he would want or what I would want. We walked together to the room of the house that my father took the liberty of buying and went inside. We were both tired, which was understandable. Acting happy and in love in front of people was hard work! Goku sighed and put our suitcases on a vacant chair.

"Hey, you know, I think that I'll have a shower. Is that alright with you?" Goku asked hesitantly. I nodded as he left the room and I was finally at peace all by myself. I don't like to be alone, but I feel better being private and sure rather than insecure and open with someone I don't know. Oh right, and it was our wedding night too. I collapsed onto the bed and started to cry out of frustration, stress, anger, hatred, and fear. This was the beginning of my adulthood and future.

__

I'm still a kid.

"I'm out of the shower!" Goku exclaimed, looking actually cute in his striped PJ's. I did have to admit that my new husband was attractive, and if he were my type, he may have even beaten Tien in my heart. I giggled, the sleeves were too big for him and he looked like a kid.

"Here, let me help," I said, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, his muscles inhibiting my efforts. We laughed nervously. I ran into the shower and cleaned up, and then put on my own pajamas, nothing revealing thankfully, but I had nothing like that to wear.

"I'm back!" I said cheerfully, long locks of black hair were sticking to my face. I looked like Goku in my too big pajamas. He was laughing too. Then he looked serious, and it scared me a little, I have to admit.

"Chi-Chi, are you happy?" water was still dripping from his spiked hair, flowing down his temples. I didn't know what to say. His huge black eyes were searching.

"I. I'm sorry," I said, defeated. I really was sorry, but it was never my decision to marry this man. Tear began to flow again, over burning checks. Goku got off of his seat on the bed and timidly put his arms around me. His body engulfed mine. I was too afraid to push him away, so I didn't try. It was kind of tense. But after all, we were in this together, and if we weren't working with each other then we were hopeless. So he hugged me; that's what husbands do. For us, it was a sign that at least now, we were friends.

__

Thank you for trying, Goku.

That night, he crawled into bed beside me. We didn't talk or touch, but we both lay there for a really long time, facing separate walls, and feeling alone. That was the start of our beautiful marriage.

****

Chapter one end! Thanks for those who read, and help would be appreciated. I'll see you again (hopefully) in chapter 2!


	2. Anger

****

Disclaimer- Would you believe it! I don't own Dragonball!

Whether or Not I Like It

Chapter 2: Anger

Thanks to my first two reviewers! I'm so glad you like chapter one, I hope chapter two doesn't disappoint you!

"Chich?"

__

What did he just say?

"Chich?"

I looked up at Goku in annoyance. He was standing at the doorway wearing his orange and blue training uniform and looking terribly anxious.

"My name is Chi-chi, Goku. That means that you have to add an extra 'I' to the end when you say it." I snarled.

"Alright then, _Chi-Chi_. Do you mind if I go out and train for awhile?" I didn't particularly care what he did. As long as I wasn't involved, he could do what ever he pleased. Myself, I was reading up on the classics. I nodded to Goku and he raced outside, leaving me in peace and quiet to finish up a chapter.

Eventually it became a touch boring in the house. Completely quiet is not my favorite, I have to admit, but I couldn't let Goku think that.

__

What am I trying to prove? Am I trying to get back at him for something? What did he ever do to me?

"He married me, that's what," I said aloud to a nonexistent audience. Sighing, I began to clean up. Cleaning is occupying and it clears my head. I always go a little overboard when I clean though. So by the time Goku came back home, the house was completely spotless and everything was shiny and looking brand new. His eyes were a little wide, I have to say.

I came in exasperated after cleaning the floors, "Hello, Goku, back so soon!?!" I laughed, maybe mockingly, though I'm not sure who I was mocking.

"Chi-Chi, do you mind if Bulma comes over for dinner tonight?" My smile was exhausted. For some reason, Bulma was a tough issue for me. I had little to no feelings for Goku and any of them I had been either spiteful or sympathetic. I knew that deep in his heart, Goku would rather be married to Bulma than me. I knew that in my heart, I would rather be alone than married, but we are married, so there's nothing to do but get along. So why wasn't he trying!?!

"Why?" It was all I could think of to say. I was disappointed in myself for feeling so much jealousy to Bulma over Goku. My mind was swimming.

"Well, I think you two should meet."

"We have. There, she doesn't have to come over." My eyes were watering.

__

I am Not_ crying._

I was crying, the tears just hadn't started flowing yet, but they would.

"She's my friend," Goku stammered, I'm sure he was wondering what he had done wrong. I'm sure I'm the only woman who's caused him this much trouble.

"She's really your friend when she comes over and you talk and talk and talk and I stand there and cook for you and clean for you? You two can go out on the journey of a lifetime, and I'm the little princess at home doing your dirty work so you can come home later and think nothing of it or me!?! Goku, I thought you had morals!" I ran off. I ran out into the sky that was becoming darker ever second. And where was Goku? Still standing in the doorway, not even looking back.

__

I don't care about him. I Don't care about him. I Don't _care about him. I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!_

I stopped at Tien's house. Realizing it, I hid around the house where he couldn't see me. I thought that would be enough. I was barefoot and crying with my head between my knees.

__

I hate him and I don't care anything about him.

"Then why does this hurt so much!?! Tell me that?" I whispered to myself. Goku flew overhead and looked around. I covered my mouth and tried to slow my breathing. I don't know what game it was that I was playing, but I was still angry and hurt. Anything goes when you're angry and hurt. Too late, he spotted me and flew down.

"Chi-Chi? Can I sit here too?" He came back behind the bushes with me and sat next to me; I dried my eyes quickly and acted like I didn't care.

"Listen, Bulma _was _something more to me at one time. She was my sister. She was everything to me, only because I had nothing. I'm married to you now, and whether or not you like it, I'm going to be faithful to you. I may not be the perfect person, but I'll learn. Please don't give up on my just yet." This wasn't Goku. He was compassionate and charming and understanding. The Goku I was used to was brash and overexcited and dull. Maybe there were still things for me to learn. Maybe he felt the same way about me.

"Goku, do I irritate you?" I asked, finally giving in and looking at his face. He was fresh, but I guess that's to be expected, we were married. He put an arm around me and smiled that award-winning smile. If there was anything at all I liked about him, it was that smile.

"Yeah, but not much," he laughed, his eyes sparkling, "and you hate me now?"

My smile cleared and I looked into his eyes, searchingly. Did he want the truth, did I know the truth?

"No," I said, and the weight seemed to slip off my shoulders, leaving only the manageable weight of Goku's arm.

"That's good to know."

"Yes," I smiled, "it is."

We snuck out of Tien's yard and back to our own. We didn't invite Bulma over; we ate together and actually talked about nothing. Those are good conversations. We try to learn everything we can about each other in one sitting, and we fail miserably. But I think, if I don't hate him tomorrow, that's a step in the right direction. After all, whether or not I like it, I'm stuck with this guy.

****

Ah! Chapter 2 is finished! I never thought I would get it all done! Please review since you have probably, most likely, hopefully already read, and if not, get back up to the top and read it! See you in Chapter 3, which is not yet named!


End file.
